Akrobolistai
Akrobolistai, or skirmishers, are the basic light infantry of the Arche Philhellenike. Background Sun Tzu speaks in Art of War, do not rely on sheer force alone. Kallistrata learned this the hard way: Kallistrata had the sheer force in the form of powerful infantry, strong fire support, and tough vehicles. However, Kallistrata lacked the ability to perform subversive tactics, a weakness that was revealed to be glaring in light of the humiliating defeats in the early stages of the Xenophobic War against the Lagikanthropoi. So came the idea of the scouts, lightly armed and fast to perform vital function in the Arche's army, including scouting, precision strikes, and support functions such as marking targets. Description Lagikos Exegetes The Foreign Empire's most basic troops have exotic weaponry. These Akrobolistai shoot out beams of light that not only is stronger than a regular bullet, but travels farther as well. Because of these, these units pose serious trouble as our units will have to take some hits before being able to fire back, and those light beams hurt a lot. Vehicles should be considered should they choose to train these units in large numbers. Posterity Mentis The Greeks got these sharpshooters, and these units are no laughing matter. Not only do their basic weapons hurt, they got other tools to make them even more of a threat. However, these infantry can only do so much against vehicles, or one could just ambush them, because their gun seems not to be automatic guns. Infantid Smartsmith Why do these bad guys got weird names and how come they get all the cool stuff? These acrobats or something are not circus guys that do tricks. No, they got these cool guns that shoot lasers like the robots in action shows do. We should seriously get those guns. These would make us look cool. On the other hand, those laser do lot of damage but doesn't fire as fast, so when we do try to attack them, we should attack with a large group: they will hit small groups hard, so we'll need many of us so we can reach them. Imperial Grammateus These skirmishers are a critical part of our Greek military. Sure, they don't do well in a head-on fight, but they are not useless! In fact, judicious usage of these units may make them more useful than training an elite squad and squandering it. Take advantage of their superior range and carefully whittle down the enemy's infantry squads with them. While they can be of some use against lighter vehicles, fast moving vehicles with antipersonnel fire will make short work of them. Pull them away if possible should they be threatened by antipersonnel vehicles. Libertarian Adviser These statist scum have sharpshooters. Sharpshooters my ass, Bah, I bet our 6th graders can shoot better than these freedom-haters. Nonetheless, their long ranges allow them to shoot farther away than most of our shooters. Fucking government technology, always going to taking away people's freedom. Game Data Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion Akrobolistai are the most basic and lightest of the Hellenistic infantry of the Arche Hellenike in Commoner's Legion. While they are the most lightly armed and armored of the Arche's troops, they are heavily armed enough to be tougher than most other basic units. They carry the aktinoboloi that, are not only somewhat stronger than the traditional ballistic guns, have a distinct advantage: recharge pack upgrade allows Akrobolistai to stay longer outside line of supply, as the recharge pack allows the Akrobolistai to replenish their ammunition without having to return to a Skeuotheke. The recharge pack also applies to the Aktinobolos Akribes, a long-range variant that in effect turns one of the squad members into an designated marksman. In addition, Aktinoboloi grant the Akrobolistai more range than most other basic units. They can also provide light artillery support away from the immediate battlefield if provided the guided mortars. While the mortars are not strong enough to penetrate armor, the mortars are good against units behind barricade-type cover and also reasonably strong against lighter structures. Despite their strengths, Akrobolistai are not the outright strongest of the basic infantry. They are the most expensive of the basic units in Commoners' Legion. They cost 135 requisition, which is 50% more expensive than the cost of the basic unit of their hated rivals of the libertarian Tropas Libre. They are also slightly more expensive than the main battle brothers of the Lagikoi in the form of Peripolai, who can be assigned more powerful battle equipment like the Pyrobolos Barys and thus beat them in a head-to-head shoot-out. In addition, their anti-garrison option requires the Skeuotheke and requires the squad to divert its support option slot to the grenade, which has the opportunity cost of not being able to assign the Akribes gun, which reduces combat power. Akrobolistai also have a slower rate of fire, so should they become too close to the enemy, they will not fare as well since their DPS is lower than those of units carrying more standard guns. Category:Imperial Military